did you mean it?
by stydiia
Summary: during and aftermath of stiles helping lydia get home when she's drunk.


**AN: idk anymore i just hope you enjoy this? its not my best but really none of my stories are my best stories**

* * *

Stiles woke up to the loudness of his phone's ringtone, nearly falling off the bed out of shock. Fumbling, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and looked at the time. 1:36 AM. No one texted him this late unless it was urgent.

"S_tiles coem pic kme up_," it read.

It was Lydia. And he knew she was drunk. Stiles sighed and put his phone back on the nightstand. Lydia didn't even need to tell him that she was at Danny's party. Stiles would have gone, but he was grounded. He didn't know if he really wanted to see Lydia at one of her lowest points, considering sober Lydia wouldn't want him to. But he figured that at that moment, there probably was only one sober person in Danny's house. He needed to take her home.

"_On my way,_" he wrote back.

"_THank uoy ::),_" she sent back almost immediately.

He didn't really care if Sheriff Stilinski knew that he left the house. Once he explained why he left, his dad would probably get it. He probably would tell him that he did the right thing, and really, that's all Stiles ever wants to do. But tonight, Stiles knows that he isn't doing this because it's the right thing. He does it to make sure that Lydia is doing okay. She's all he ever worries about. Not in an obsessive way. They've been through a lot, and they're always making sure the other is safe. After all, they do have an emotional tether.

Stiles had already pulled up into Danny's driveway and got out of the car to go ring the doorbell. He could hear an N'Sync song playing in the background and Stiles rolled his eyes, because God, Danny _would_ play them. He waited for about twenty seconds before he tried ringing the doorbell again, and Scott answers the door.

"Hey, bro!" Scott exclaims, looking like he just found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Stiles stifles a laugh. _He is so wasted_, he thinks to himself.

"Hey. Where's Lydia?"

"She's in the kitchen. I think she's crying because she needs you or something," Scott says, leaning against the doorframe and stumbling a little. Stiles feels his heart drop. **_She needs you_**. He shakes his head. _She's drunk, her mind is altered. _He goes into the kitchen and there's Lydia, sitting in the corner crying, and she's absolutely wrecked. Sober Lydia would be appalled. She only drank one other time in her life, and she had regretted it. Drunk Lydia was not a pretty sight.

He walks over to her and crouches down so they can be face to face.

"Lydia, hey, look at me. I'm here," he says. She looks at him and her face lights up.

"You're here!" Lydia exclaims, pulling him down so she can hug him, but he winds up nearly falling. Lydia giggles. "You're really clumsy."

Stiles has no idea what to say. He already knows he's clumsy, what else is new?

"We need to get you home," he tells her, pulling her up so she's back on her feet again.

"Oh, yeah... that's why I texted you," she remembers, following Stiles to his Jeep. She hopped into the passenger seat, bouncing like a little kid. She pressed the button that turned on the radio and the next thing Stiles knew, she was dancing in her seat like no one was watching. Stiles just sat in the drivers seat, and, while trying to focus on the road, he couldn't help but stare at her for a few seconds. He was totally in awe. It was incredible how, in this state of mind, she could go from a sobbing mess to resembling a giddy 5 year old in a matter of minutes. The only thing he does when he's drunk is fall over more than he already does.

"You know where I live, right?" Lydia yawned. Stiles shot her a look.

"We're literally in your driveway right now."

"Oh, that's right. I wasn't really... paying attention..." she drifted off, but Stiles shook her a little to wake her up.

"Okay, okay, you can sleep, but only when you get in your house. I don't think I could get you in there if you were sleeping since you have a lock on your door and you have a garage code," he chuckled awkwardly.

She let out a weak laugh and cupped her hands around his face. "You're funny, you know that? You're... you're really funny and really cute."

Stiles couldn't help but blush. Girls only called him cute when he said something stupid and they were about to correct him. This wasn't the case, and he wasn't used to that.

But he remembered the first time he had seen her when her mind was altered. They weren't even really friends at that point. He had just been making sure she was okay. She had been heavily medicated and told him to stay, but she had later called him Jackson, and that's when he realized Stiles wasn't the one she wanted to see.

"I, uh... you're talking about me, right?" he asked, still unsure.

"Obviously," she said, looking confused as to why he would even question her. "You- _Stiles_," she said, poked his nose and giggling, "are really cute. And I like you a lot," she finished, giggling more. She laid back into her seat and scrunched her nose. "I don't like this song," she stated, pressing random buttons to find a station she liked.

Stiles held back a groan. He knew she didn't mean that she liked him. He knew that the next day she would forget that she said anything or apologize for whatever she said. But he just sat there for a moment, thinking about what had just happened. He had been waiting for her to say that to him, but he didn't want her to be intoxicated while saying it.

"Lydia, you're only saying that beca-" he started to say, but she cut him off by closing the distance between them. His eyes widened but they closed again for a few seconds. Lydia was kissing him. Again. _Wow_, he thought. _Never thought that would happen_. His hands moved to her waist, but he remembered he shouldn't be doing this. Lydia was drunk. She probably would wind up wanting to do much more than just making out, and he couldn't take advantage of her. He pulled away, breathing heavily. Lydia frowned.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I can't... I can't do this," he sighed. "You're wasted and I can't do this right now."

She gave him a look that he couldn't exactly figure out. Anger? Sadness? Frustration? Confusion? All four? He couldn't tell.

"Well... goodbye, Stiles," she said coldly, getting out of the car and slamming the door.

_She's angry._ Stiles watched her open her garage and left when she got inside._ It'll all be fine. It's okay._

* * *

Stiles had spent the rest of the weekend worrying about what Lydia was going to say to him. And now he was back in school, still worrying.

He was sitting right next to Lydia. The bell had just rung to let the students and staff know that the last period was starting, and he was still waiting for her to talk to him. But all she was doing was playing with her hair. Typical Lydia.

"Alright, everyone. It's a worktime hour today," Coach Finstock said, nearly yelling. "Get at it."

Stiles whipped around to face Lydia. "We need to talk about Friday night."

She seemed taken aback at his abruptness. "Um, was there something that happened that I didn't know about?" she questioned. Stiles just sat there, shocked. He knew she probably wouldn't remember much from that night, but wouldn't she at least know _something_?

"You don't remember anything involving me?"

"No... are you okay?" Lydia gave him a look as if to tell him he had gone insane.

Feeling defeated, he leaned back into his seat, confused. He had no idea what was going on, and he was starting to feel nauseous. _I knew she wouldn't remember, but why am I so upset about it? Why am I feeling so sick_?

She leaned forward and touched his forehead.

"Lydia, what are you-"

"You should see the nurse," she said. Stiles raised an eyebrow. "You looked pale... well, paler than usual. I thought you might be sick, and it seems like you are," she explained, giving him a worried look. "Go to the nurse, Stiles."

"I... I can't," he muttered. "I feel like if I get up, I'm gonna pass out."

A look of panic washed over Lydia's face. "I'll be right back." She got up and strutted over to Coach's desk. Stiles tried to listen in on what they were saying, but he was far too tired. Lydia walked back to Stiles' desk and held out her hand.

"Come on, Stiles. I'm gonna get you to the nurse. You can hold on to me in case you feel like you're going to pass out."

Stiles took her hand and got up slowly, feeling grateful that she was making sure he didn't fall over. She placed his arm over her shoulders and her arm wrapped around his waist. It reminded Lydia of when they were trying to defeat the Nogitsune those few months ago, and she had to grab onto Stiles because he had been getting weaker.

They got to the nurses' office and Lydia helped Stiles sit down, since she had no idea if he would fall down if she let go of him. Lydia remembered there was a sign in sheet and signed in for him. She went back to sit down next to him and saw that his head was in his hands, shaking slightly.

The nurse asked him a few questions. Lydia was trying not to listen, but she was still getting more and more worried. Stiles had been getting sick more and was having more panic attacks since they defeated the Nogitsune. Originally, she had no idea why, since everyone else felt relief because they didn't have to fight it anymore, but realized the boy was traumatized. He needed his time.

"I'm thinking he's sleep deprived. From what he told me, it's been going on for a while. But apparently it's been really bad for the past few days," the nurse told Lydia. "I called his dad to let him know he needs to get home as soon as possible to get some rest, but he hasn't been answering."

"Well, he _is_ the sheriff. There might be a case right now. I could take him home," she offered. "It's almost the end of the school day, anyways."

"You'll need to call a parent for permission," the nurse said. "I can't just let you go." Lydia nodded and took out her phone, dialing her mom's number.

Her mom picked up on the first ring, and Lydia explained why she needed to leave school early. She told the nurse that she had her mom's permission, and she helped Stiles get up and walk to the parking lot.

"Should I just drive your car?" she asked. Stiles nodded, handing her his keys. They both got into the car, buckling up. Stiles was just staring at Lydia for a while, looking back on the past few years. A couple years ago, she had no idea who he was. Now, here they were, close friends. He even found it incredible that she knew where he lived. It's amazing how things can change within a few years.

The next thing he knew, he was in his driveway.

"Do you need me to help you get out? I could stay with you for a while and make sure you get the sleep you need," Lydia suggested.

"That would be great," he said. She unbuckled and got out of the car and went to his side of the car, opening the door so she could help him get out. Stiles entered his garage code and they went inside. Lydia helped him get up the stairs, walking up to his room.

"Here, lay down," she said. She gathered some blankets and put them on him, making sure he was comfortable. Stiles chuckled.

"What?" she asked, giggling back.

"You just tucked me in. Lydia Martin just tucked me in. Never thought I'd see the day."

She looked down and smiled. She never thought she would do that either. Especially not voluntarily.

"You... just... go to sleep," she ordered, laughing. Stiles turned over and closed his eyes, but he was still smiling.

"Goodnight, Lydia," he mumbled.

* * *

Lydia was still there when he woke up. He wasn't too surprised about that. What Stiles didn't expect was that she had also fallen asleep. She was sitting on the chair a few feet next to his bed, her head against the desk. He smiled. Lydia was still cute, even while sleeping.

He leaned over the bed to poke her. "Wake up, sleepyhead," he whispered. Lydia opened her eyes slightly and smiled. Stiles smiled back. He couldn't help it. Lydia just has that effect on him.

"Do you know how long _I_ was out?" he asked.

"I dunno, did you just wake up too?"

"Yeah."

"Then you were asleep for..." she paused to do the math. "7 hours. I was asleep for about 3 and a half."

"Holy shit, is it 9 already?"

Lydia nodded. "I spent most of my time reading. You have an interesting collection of books up there, Stilinski."

"How many did you read?" He asked, not surprised that she spent her time doing that.

"I finished one. I started reading a book about mythical creatures about an hour before I fell asleep. Can I borrow it? It has some useful stuff in there."

"Yeah, that's fine," he said, drifting off. They were silent for a few minutes, but Stiles soon remembered that they needed to talk about last Friday.

He cleared his throat. "Do you really not remember what happened on Friday night?"

Stiles noticed Lydia's eyes widen. He figured that meant that she definitely remembered _something_.

"I remember most of it," she looked down, trying not to make eye contact.

"Do you remember that you... you, uh..."

"I kissed you."

Stiles nodded slowly, secretly relieved that she remembered. "It's fine. You were drunk. That stuff happens."

"I think I was half-sober," she whispered. "I mean, that's not a big deal, but...yeah."

The silence had returned. He had no idea what this meant, but he felt like it was definitely something. Something big.

"Lydia... did you mean any of what you said to me?" Stiles asked. They both just stared at each other for a while. Stiles had a weird feeling in his stomach, the feeling he only got when he was anxious about something.

Lydia bit her lip. "Yeah," she finally admitted. "I did. I guess I'm glad I got drunk that night because I'm not sure if I would have ever told you."

"How long have you felt like that?"

"A long time, but I didn't really realize it until shortly after I kissed you the first time," she mumbled.

Stiles' eyes widened. "You know that I've always loved you, right?"

Lydia's head perked up. She always knew, but her heart always fluttered a bit when he mentioned that.

"I, uh, yeah. I did. You told me a long time ago."

Stiles had no idea why, but that kind of angered him. What was wrong with telling him?

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I know, I just...at that time, we were just friends, and I thought you stopped liking me. I just assumed it was too late," she said, looking down.

Stiles was dumbfounded. He never thought he'd see the day where Lydia was unsure of herself, especially when it came to Stiles' feelings for her. But he noticed that she had been distant for a while. She was quieter than usual, and always flinched a bit when he touched her, even if it was just their arms accidentally brushing against each other. It all made sense to him now.

"I can't believe I couldn't tell," he said to himself.

"And when you told me about what happened between you and Malia, I thought for sure that I didn't have another chance," she sounded like she was choking back tears. Stiles had to pinch himself. He still couldn't believe Lydia felt the same way he had been feeling for the past several years.

"Lydia, you'll always be my number one, you know that? Even if I get married to someone who isn't you, it'll _always_ be you. I'm always going to love you. I've loved you since the third freaking grade, I'm not sure if I'll ever stop," he took a big breath, hoping his rambling didn't weird her out.

Lydia wanted to kiss him. Again. He always knew what to say to her, even if he didn't exactly know that she needed him to say anything.

"I'm really sorry it took me this long for me to realize I feel the same way," she apologized. "I mean, Jackson was my first love, but you're my first love that treated me right. You never fail to make me blush or make me laugh and honestly... I am in love with you, Stiles. I know this is the cheesiest thing ever, but you make me that way. Get used to it," she laughed.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but no words could come out. All he did was grin, and Lydia knew things were going to be okay.

"I've been waiting for so long to hear you say that," he breathed, leaning forward to kiss her. It wasn't to stop a panic attack, and neither of them were drunk. They were both fully aware of what was going on, and both of them loved every second of it.

Stiles pulled back and he could have sworn he saw Lydia's face turn scarlet. He was the only person who could make her blush like that.

The awkward silence had returned. Lydia was playing with her hair, Stiles focusing strictly on the carpet. The silence had probably lasted for about 5 (agonizing) minutes until Stiles decided to speak up.

"So... are we dating?"

Lydia looked up and smiled the biggest Stiles had ever seen her smile.

"Is that even a question?"

* * *

**AN part II: BBLLLAAAH I LOVE WRITING STYDIA FICS IDC IF THEY'RE BAD**


End file.
